


Transitioning

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk watches his little sister grown into a young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transitioning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this comic.](http://coredrills.tumblr.com/post/26880400889)

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you are beginning to have a sneaking suspicion about your little sister.

It's not your business, so you won't say anything until she does, but you are definitely noticing a trend.

It started with the pixie cuts.

You let Dana's hair grow out because you're far too lazy to cut it on a regular basis, and you don't want strangers going near her head with sharp implements.

One day, you were preparing to cut her hair after far too long, and she asked for the pixie cut.

You could do that, and it would be easier for her to take of.  You just figured she was imitating your rad self, and thought nothing of it.

Then there was the clothing.

As you watched, more feminine things began to slowly filter their way out of her wardrobe.

Again, you chalked it up to imitation and didn't bother her about it.

When she asked for the binder for Christmas, the pieces began to make a very distinct picture.

You googled furiously while Dana was at school.

Transgender.

Genderqueer.

Androgyne.

All these pronouns and identities and things you've never had to think about before.

Braver people than you'll ever be write testimonials, explain how they feel, how people fuck with them without meaning to.

You learn that you are cisgendered and that you probably do a whole lot of shit that probably makes your sis feel like buttered ass.

If she notices you trying to stop that shit over the next couple months, she doesn't say anything.

For a long while, nothing really happens, and the two of you continue life.

You strife, play video games, and just do that thing.

When it happens, it kinda surprises you.

You're in the kitchen, watching Dana eat the last wildberry poptart with veiled smugness in her eyes.

"Nope, bro, haven't seen your poptarts."

"You're so fulla shit, Dana."

She finishes her poptart while you search the cabinets for something else to eat: shuriken, shitty sword, puppet, smuppet--ooo, ramen!  Now you just have to find a bowl.

"Hey, bro?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you call me Dave from now on?"

Your brain stutters, but your mouth answer that small, frightened voice for you, before you can even think about it.

"Sure, lil bro."

Dana--DAVE gasps softly, and you turn to look, holding a package of curry ramen in one hand and a pair of shurikens in the other.

"You ok?"

Dave's lips pinch together in a pained white line for a split-second before you nearly get knocked over by the fierce hug from the little brother you accidentally raised as a girl.

You put shit down to return the hug.

"How'd you know?"

"Google."

"Google's the shit."

"And the binders were a bit of a giveaway."

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe in five years, when you're legal.”

“Pfft.”

You know you've got serious shit to discuss: hormones, the possibility of surgery, how to tell off shitty people giving him a hard time, but for right now, you just appreciate your little bro's sunglasses digging into your shoulder, savoring the feeling that you managed to not fuck this up.


End file.
